


【SD花流．旅途中系列之一】开始（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之一】开始（文：十甫）

“狐狸，你行动快一点行不行？慢吞吞的，又不是娘儿们……哼！早知道你会偷袭……还来？你打不过我的……哎唷～还来？你别以为老虎不发作就当病猫……”

“白痴！”

“混蛋！”

“住手！你们两个！一大早就来我们姬米小店来闹，让不让做生意？不是来买东西的话，给我滚出去！”我拍拍柜台，喝止正要动手开打的两人。

一拉开店门不久，就见到两个一般高大的大男人推门而进。一红一黑的发色竟是那么地和谐，俊朗帅气的脸庞，让我不禁感激上天对我的眷顾，一大早就送上两个养眼的人来店裡，让我枯燥呆板的生活有一点活力。岂知，才踏进来，这两人就开始口角，接着还想动起手来。

「哼！不知死活的傢伙！敢来姬米小店撒野？也不去查查看我们是什么来头，看我怎么教训你们！」

“旋姬，谁踏进店里谁就是客人，顾客永远湜不能赶的，你管他是不是买东西？”

“臭丫头！你敢教训我？我怎么说都是你姐姐，没大没小！”我回头望着说话的人──小米，一脸不悦地回嘴。

“才比我大那两分钟就想教训我……哟，客人早，有什么可以帮助你们的吗？”

“哼！总之比你大就是！要不服气，你跟妈妈投诉去！喂～你们两个！不是买东西的话就不要站在这里碍手碍脚！”

“呀！客人，对不起！别听她乱说疯话，她脾气向来不好……你们想要买什么？”小米一手按住我的嘴巴，对那两个人陪笑道。

“脾气真坏，就好像某只狐狸一样……咳咳，放手！臭狐狸，你想掐死本天才吗？”

“哼！”被称为狐狸的黑发男人从同伴的口袋摸出一叠彩票，往柜台上一丢，“抽奖！”

冷冷的话语，酷酷的神气，顿时让小米双眼发亮，不自觉松开捂住我嘴的手，脸带飞红，结结巴巴地说道，“抽……奖…好……欢……迎…至极！”

我心里不禁冷笑，这小米是被猪油……不！是被“狐狸”油矇心，转性了！平常，一听到客人拿彩票抽奖，她就会脸色一沉，让客人战战兢兢，心里发毛，抽奖时就失了灵感。这一招蛮奏效，至今，一些稍丰富的大奖如相机、电风扇、彩电等，都不曾让人赢了。

「死丫头！让我没面子，你等着瞧！」眼珠子一转，我立即有了鬼主意。

只见小米正兴高彩烈地拿出抽奖滚球器让那两个人抽奖。这时候，因为有抽奖转移了那两人的注意力，两人已停止了之前的身体碰撞，併肩地站在机器前，全神贯注。

一滴汗，两滴汗，从红发人的额头渗出，顺着脸颊滑到下巴。

“白痴！快动手！”黑发人见他久久都没动静，不耐烦地催促。

“别吵！”红发人低喝一声。过了一阵子，叹了一口气，“狐狸……你来吧！我很紧张！”说完还挪开身子，让出一个空位。

黑发人望了他一眼，低声骂道，“白痴就是白痴，没用！”

虽然是骂语，但听起却有说不出的亲暱，我揉了揉耳朵还以为听错了，这个脸无表情的万年酷男会说出这种话？但见被骂的红发对这句白痴并不过敏，而且还咧嘴嘻笑，我就知道自己并未听错以及感觉错误──这两人的关系不简单。

我斜眼望着小米，见她两眼发直地看着那黑发酷男，根本没察觉他们之间的暧昧，不禁摇头，真是猪油…不，“狐狸”油矇心了。

抽奖机器转动了，里面的彩球跳呀跳的，煞是缤纷好看，彷彿在你推我挤地竞相往出口涌去。

喀喀…喀，有一粒彩球终于滚了出来……

我不等小米捉起，一把将它抢在手上。手指轻捏，就打开了彩球，然后笑着说，“恭喜两位，你们将得到日本-美国休士顿双人来回机票一张！”

“狐狸！真有你的！美国呀！都是本天才明智的选择！哇哈哈……”红发人听说得了大奖，立刻抱住黑发人，并趋嘴在他脸上猛亲，热情程度令人咋舌目呆。

而黑发的酷男，默默承受着他的热情，脸上的表情似乎有一点变化，好像在笑了。

我捅了捅发呆的小米，“还不快去拿机票！”

见小米机械式地从手提袋里拿出机票，我心里暗暗好笑。

接过机票的两人，带着兴奋的表情离去，我是指红发那位。不过，我想黑发的心情也很好吧，离去时，他脸上挂着那似笑非笑的表情，使他的酷脸有了一些温度，而左手五指紧紧地扣着拉着他的手，走在红发的身侧，不像刚进店时，一前一后，半睡不醒的样子。

突然，小米“啊”一声惨叫！

我立刻逃离现场。

“死旋姬！彩票抽奖哪有送机票？那是我未婚夫在年终晚宴抽中的大奖！完了……”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年11月24日22:22:59在“花流至上”发表


End file.
